<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【韦恩桶/Brujay/Damijay】Siren（PWP） by DoloresM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524829">【韦恩桶/Brujay/Damijay】Siren（PWP）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM'>DoloresM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Angry Sex, Damijay - Freeform, M/M, brujay - Freeform, 尿道堵, 强制发情, 捆绑, 生殖腔内射, 红酒灌肠, 通感, 韦恩桶, 高潮限制</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>因为各种原因杰森被分裂成了两个完全相同的人，而他们分别遭遇了布鲁斯和达米安。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【韦恩桶/Brujay/Damijay】Siren（PWP）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们很快就分好了工，一个负责去蝙蝠洞找解决方法，另一个拖延蝙蝠侠回洞。杰森和Jason一起离开了安全屋，这不是另一个平行时空的自己，而是有什么东西把他分裂成了完全相同的两个人。说实话，这使得情况更好控制了。<br/>
杰森在小巷里追踪蝙蝠侠的痕迹，披风震颤着划破空气的声音让他警惕，他的手刚刚摸上枪柄就感到了一阵心悸，就像是被大型肉食动物盯上一般的恐慌，接着他的关节扭曲着疼痛，当着蝙蝠侠的面半跪下去几乎伤碎了他的自尊。<br/>
布鲁斯伸手架住他胳膊时杰森感到腹痛，火辣的灼痛，小腹像是被撑满一般撕裂着，他向前倾倒时布鲁斯把他接到了怀里，“杰森……”他皱着眉有些反胃，耳鸣之中他勉强能听清对方的声音，“你发情了。”<br/>
杰森挣扎着被捆在了蝙蝠车里，屁股接触到座位的瞬间他就痛呼出声，布鲁斯只得把座位都折叠起来挪出空地让他跪好，浓郁的伏特加信息素味道溢满了车内，就像是在空气中撒入了高浓度的酒精，布鲁斯用飞镖切开他衬衣时听到了低沉的呜咽，手指轻轻抚摸过乳头就引得杰森难耐地晃着腰躲闪。<br/>
他的乳头生疼，敏感得挺立起来，阴茎经受着被口交一般的快感勃起却被勒在内裤里，接着有什么扩开了他的尿道，杰森仰起头呻吟出声，被扩张的痛爽一路向内顶得他双腿颤抖，“肚子好涨……啊啊、唔……布鲁斯……”<br/>
杰森的发情期并不在这个时间，布鲁斯紧锁着眉扯开了对方的裤子，阴茎火热地硬挺着，马眼早就迫不及待地滴答着腺液，手指戳刺着穴口却被流出的肠液打湿，他探进一根手指，肠肉几乎是立刻就贴上来蠕动，他的男孩已经“被”准备好了，而布鲁斯对此并不满意。<br/>
杰森在燥热和饥渴中闻到了熟悉的气味，皮革的焦味几乎让他立刻清醒了过来，疼痛还在拉锯他的神智，但布鲁斯的手贴在他腰上时他丢脸的惊叫出声，“我没发情！去你的，有什么东西，不呃啊啊啊！”<br/>
布鲁斯一只手扒开他的臀肉，另一只手铁钳般固定着杰森的挣扎，湿热的肠肉自觉地收缩着把粗大的阴茎向内吞去，男孩更大幅度地颤抖着，讨好翘起的臀部和嘴里支支吾吾的谩骂截然相反，布鲁斯皱起眉狠狠向内顶撞，龟头凶猛地碾压前列腺把生殖腔口向内顶起破开一个小孔。<br/>
杰森痉挛着失声，他大张着嘴企图获取氧气，但从痛楚中爆发的快感让他全身战栗，精液断断续续地射在车座上，腔内想要涌出的情液被布鲁斯完全封在体内。他感到小腹被撑满到了极限，无法忍耐的排泄感持续不断地折磨着他的神经。<br/>
布鲁斯掐着他的下巴开始抽插，准确地次次都压着敏感顶开紧实的腔口，黏液随着没根的插入从交合处挤出，像是没有尽头一般分泌，直到杰森未完全褪下的裤子都几近被打湿，伏特加的味道终于开始变浓，混合着柠檬和茉莉的味道。<br/>
肠道的软肉被摩擦操干得红肿，龟头卡进腔口的时候杰森哑着嗓子惊叫出声，布鲁斯咬破他后颈的腺体，趁着杰森被信息素冲得神魂颠倒把两根手指沿着湿淋淋的穴口插了进去，指节微弯指腹压紧揉搓凸起的前列腺，他听着男孩呛咳的声音便越发狠厉地摩擦着肿了一圈的腔口，不应期的阴茎被一股股地顶出精水，含糊不清的呻吟中他只辨别出了“别进来”三个字。<br/>
布鲁斯用手掌按住杰森的喉咙，五指收拢抑住了呼吸，他近乎享受地感受着手下男孩因为窒息而不断滑动的喉结，龟头撑开抖个不停的软肉把精液完全灌进了生殖腔里，松开手的瞬间一股温热的体液就浸湿了肠道，杰森剧烈地喘息着，爆炸的快感让他丧失了几秒钟的神智，腹部的涨感变得更强烈，肠道灼烧感在抽插之后更甚，布鲁斯掐着他的下巴深吻，手指握在他软下的阴茎上时杰森呜咽着向后躲去。<br/>
“自动驾驶，回蝙蝠洞。”</p><p>Jason从厨房的窗户轻车熟路地摸进了庄园，座钟挪开露出通往蝙蝠洞的阶梯时他感到仿佛火烧一般的视线，接着就是一股雨后的潮湿味道，他们从来没把这种信息素做一个定义，普通到几乎会让人丧失警惕，Jason说这是杀手的味道。<br/>
他还没来得及回头就被达米安抓着衣领钉在了墙上，对方低头用鼻尖磨蹭着他的后颈，却毫不留情地握住了他的手腕向后扭曲，鞋尖踹在他膝弯让他软下身，“真不幸。”达米安的声音听起来像是猛兽在低吼，“你赶上我易感期了，陶德。”<br/>
Jason挣扎着被扔进调教室，达米安压着他的手把他铐在地上的锁扣上，“你易感期关我屁事！前几次不都是你自己扎针解决的吗！”他看着达米安拎着一袋东西回来蹲在他身后，正要张嘴而出的咒骂被皮带卡在齿间扣紧在脑后，“你倒是把时间记得很清楚，然后趁着那些时候离我的夜巡路线远远的。”<br/>
达米安扯下Jason的外裤，灌肠管仅是用唾液润滑过便顺着后穴插进肠道，Jason咬紧下唇收缩着后穴，他痛恨灌肠，不管是因为要忍耐疼痛，还是因为他会被逼在达米安面前排泄，接着他尖叫起来，声音被唾液和皮带搅得含含糊糊，肠肉痉挛蠕动着把空管推挤出一节再被达米安按着重新插入得更深，灼烧像是电流穿肠一般折磨着他，达米安啃咬在他后颈用信息素强行把他逼入发情时，Jason闻到酒香味，夹杂在伏特加的信息素中他闻到红酒的味道，接着达米安扯开了他口中的皮带。<br/>
“操你唔……啊啊啊不要再灌了……唔嗯、啊达米安，停下呃……痛、停下唔……”Jason感到了微醺，而酒精的麻痹作用比起刺痛远远不足，钢制的乳夹落在粉嫩的乳头又是新一轮的痛楚，他呜咽着挺直背脊，另一只乳夹也如法炮制。<br/>
达米安不是第一天知道Jason喜欢疼痛，他曾听到布鲁斯在调教室鞭打Jason，哭叫和求饶隔着门都能令达米安想象出那番场景，他听到对方请求更多，更多的疼痛和伤害直到男人最后仅靠这些就射空了自己。<br/>
他回过神揉搓着Jason半硬的阴茎，“受虐狂，你可真骚，陶德。”接着他张开嘴含住Jason的性器，舌头来回舔弄着冠状沟和敏感的龟头，一只手撑着他的胯下防止对方脱力，用力吮吸着马眼让Jason惊叫着抽搐着腰肢，指腹按压着血管和青筋，达米安享受地看对方徒劳的扭动和挣扎，接着他把串珠状的尿道堵顺着已经张开滴着腺液的尿道口塞了进去。<br/>
他选得足够长，直到Jason颤抖着腰蜷缩起脚趾呛咳着呻吟才顶到了头，达米安慢慢旋转着尿道堵，嫩肉被摩擦，阴茎通红着跳动精液却还是被堵在了体内。这时Jason才感觉到有“别的人”在触碰自己，被红酒肆虐过的肠肉再次被贯穿，粗大而滚烫地碾压着敏感，生殖腔口都被顶撞的快感让那圈软肉自觉地张开一个小口，随之灌进的红酒却让他痛得哭叫。<br/>
达米安伸手摸了摸他的小腹，被灌进的红酒撑得绷紧又有些发软，他按压着不能承受力度的肚子，比起疼痛他听到对方隐含着愉悦的呻吟，“陶德？”<br/>
Jason的腰肢下压，肠肉含着灌肠管却完全得不到满足，本该被撑开的穴口紧闭着，生殖腔被酒精灼烧到麻木，操干却没有停止。“呜嗯达米安啊、啊啊不……停呃啊不要嗯啊……”达米安皱着眉看着Jason不断地高潮，精液被尿道堵堵住被迫回流，他的大腿绷紧剧烈地哆嗦，干高潮的快感和痛楚拉锯着他的神经。<br/>
达米安把管子抽出换上了肛塞，他不确定在发生什么，但Jason的状态明显是“正在挨操”，他不满地俯身在对方身上咬破了后颈，易感期让他的信息素更浓更富有攻击性，口中的血腥味引得他将牙齿陷得更深。<br/>
Jason在浓厚到几近胶质的味道中感到窒息，脖颈被紧勒着虐待，可无论他大张着嘴吸入多少空气都仿佛无法填满氧气的空虚，Jason再一次痉挛着高潮，尿道堵被挤出仅一个串珠的长度，达米安舔干净后颈的血迹，沿着背脊亲吻带走密布的冷汗。<br/>
带着茧子的手掌继续无情地按压着Jason的小腹，达米安伸出舌头舔弄着紧张到失去血色的穴口，Jason承受不住般求饶，七百毫升对他来说还是多了点，达米安曾经用一升的甘油逼得Jason把所有淫秽的话语都说出来取悦他，可现在对方的注意力明显被什么人引走了。<br/>
生殖腔被撑满的感觉让Jason惊呼出声，对方没有在他体内成结，达米安的信息素在他体内横冲直撞到每一处敏感都突突直跳，下腹的垂坠感让他腰肢发酸，剩余的神智让他感知到达米安的不爽，他想说点什么，但张嘴只能溢出更多使人羞愧的呻吟。<br/>
他感到什么在向他靠近，隐藏在快感和疼痛中的连接带来了温暖，杰森，他没来由的想到这种可能，达米安不肯继续碰他，又或者只是在等待灌肠把他折磨到发疯的时机，调教室里只有他自己的喘息声让时间被无限的延长，Jason眨着发酸的眼睛，忍耐疼痛的汗水让他的膝盖撑在地上打滑，每每用力却让肠道蠕动着承受更多的折磨。<br/>
他不确定过了多久，突然禁闭室的门就被大力地踹开了，汗水让他的头发都黏在了额头，Jason疲倦地侧头看着进来的人。布鲁斯站在原地愣了一下，杰森还蜷缩在他怀里颤抖着，柔软的舌头舔舐着皮革发出黏腻而色情的声音，达米安震惊的表情令他难以解释，他的目光盯在Jason微微鼓起的腹部，红酒的味道让他喉咙发紧。<br/>
“康斯坦丁。”他简短地解释到，“把酒导出来，达米安。”<br/>
“康斯坦丁？”他的儿子明显不满足于这样的解释，他把脚抬起来搭在Jason已经撑不住的腰窝上。“您和他抱怨了什么，亲儿子想要抢走你的情人，所以拜托他把陶德变成了两个？”<br/>
布鲁斯没有吭声，直到杰森抓着他的手臂难受地呜咽才快步跨进了浴室，有时候他们会把杰森留在调教室里，塞着些小玩具但是不碰它，所以他把这里修建得完全事宜长期居住。浸湿的棉绳捆绑着杰森的双腕把他固定在浴缸的一侧，让他上半身横跨着浴缸，小腹压在浴缸的边缘，跪着臀部翘起。<br/>
达米安没有追上去质问，他脚底下还有一个人需要他“照顾”，况且他已经从蝙蝠的领域夺走了近乎一半的东西，而Jason是对方最不愿分享的那部分，不得不说他对现下的情况并无抵触。<br/>
他俯下身贴在Jason耳侧，看着对方因为疼痛而发白的嘴唇。“好吧，你听见他了，乖狗狗，把红酒排出来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC<br/>
—————————————————————————————————<br/>
我又对韦恩桶下手了我有罪x<br/>
所以两个杰森是通感的，而我还想搞他们的双龙（艹）<br/>
肾亏了，今天我就顶风作案</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>